The goal of this project is to study the genetic control of morphogenesis. The basic approach involves the genetic and molecular characterization of genes whose products have roles in specific morphogenetic processes which occur during the development of Drosophila melanogaster. The particular problem under investigation is the genetic connection between the morphogenetic rearrangement of the embryonic head region and the postulated complete rotation of the male terminalia much later in development. The first indication of a relationship between these two developmental processes came from genetic studies of mutations in head involution defective (hid). In order to more completely understand the morphogenesis of the male terminalia, a mutant screen was conducted to isolate mutations in genes other than hid which also play roles in the normal development of the terminalia. Two particularly interesting mutations, misplaced penis A and B (mppa & mppb), resulted from this screen; subsequent mapping studies showed that each of these mutations affects a different gene lying on the X chromosome. If the hypothetical clockwise rotation of the male terminalia does in fact occur, then it was possible to make a testable prediction regarding the developmental consequences of having both mutations together in the same male fly. Preliminary studies-involving males carrying recombinant X chromosomes with both mppa and mppb match the results expected from a disruption of the clockwise rotation, but not counter-clockwise rotation of the terminalia. This project will conclude September 30, 1991.